Ellen's Pleasure
by sexandtrucks
Summary: Ellen/Avery femslash. Warning: futa, G!p, beastiality I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR CHILDHOOD DEATH


**Setting:**

The James's house, 23:32 hrs.

**Ellen POV:**

I couldn't sleep, not with an empty house. Bennett is fishing with Tyler, and Avery is at a sleepover with a few friends. Since nobody was home, I decided to do something I never would near my family: spend the night completely nude. I would never do this because I have a secret, a rather "big" secret. I, Ellen Jennings, have a penis. That doesn't mean I'm not a woman, I was just born with a "little" extra. It was nice, not having to hide my cock for once. With how attractive my little Avery is becoming, it's becoming harder and harder to hide this massive shlong. Did I forget to mention that most guys only wish they could be hung like me. I'm over three times the size of Bennett, coming in at 18". By any standards, that is fucking huge. I sit in the living room, watching Resident Evil: Retribution. 'God, Milla Jovovich and Michelle Rodríguez are so damn hot. I whip out my meat, and start masturbating.

I hear a thud come from upstairs, and go to the closet gun safe to grab my custom AR-15. I slowly make my way upstairs, clearing room after room, until I reach Avery's. I open the door to see my daughter pressuring herself. Not only that, but she has a dick as well. It's not as big as mine, but most guys would be jealous of it. From where I am, it looks like a respectable 12". Her eyes are closed, and she doesn't notice my presence in the room. She moans, "MOM, FUCK YES. YOU ARE SO TIGHT!" I can't believe what I hear. Begin to leave the room, but the floor creeks, alerting her. Her eyes fly open. 'Oh shit,' I think as my well-endowed daughter sees me. I proceed to walk to my room thinking it might just be a dream. I flop down on my bed, trying to forget what had just occurred. I fall asleep, my cock standing straight up, hard as a rock.

I awake to see myself tied upright, kneeling, and my horse cock inside the family dog. I hear him moaning, "Fuck yes. Avery, this was such a good idea. Your mom's cock is massive." I feel her entering my tight little anus. "Avery Jennings, what the FUCK do you think you are doing?"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. From now on you will refer to me as mistress. If not, you will be punished."

"Yes Mistress." I reluctantly sigh.

"Good," Avery replies, "now ride my cock."

I start rocking back and forth on my daughter's penis, feeling my cock beginning to stiffen. The dog has since moved from my cock to eating out Avery's asshole.

"Yes. You are so tight you cum slut. I think I might just keep my Dick in that nice little hole of yours all fucking night."

"Please, Mistress. Stop. I've never had a cock this big inside me."

"I would, but you just feel so fucking good."

"PLEASE. FUCKING STOP."

"Stan, shut her up."

"As you wish mistress."

He makes his way over to me and shoves his doggie Dick in my mouth. My instant reaction is to start sucking. Stan's cock taste fucking good. 'Why have I never tried this before' I think to myself. My daughter started jerking my horse cock as she trusted in and out of my ass. It felt so good that I came right there. I shot rope after rope of cum, covering the ceiling and all of us in the hot sticky goo. This intense pleasure from my orgasm made my anus tighten around Avery's meat, making her cum as hard as she could. My ass was filled to the point of chum making its way to my stomach. The intense orgasm made my little Avery pass out.

At that point, Stan blurted out, "Ellen I'm so bucking close."

Before I could react, he shot a delicious load right into my mouth. It tasted so ducking good, o just played with it for a bit. Then, I started making out with Stan. I stuck my tong down his throat and we both played with the amazing dog cum. We both swallowed some, and much to our surprise, it made my tots get bigger. The went from mice c cups to 34DDs. The dog sperm had negative effects for Stan though. His anatomy changed and he became a female. He untied me and we tied up Avery's unconscious body. Stan sat his new vagina down on Avery's face, and I plunged my cock right into her ass. The instant it went in, she cried out in pain.

"Take it, bitch, or else I'm gonna fuck the whit out of that tight hole every motherfucking night."

She moaned as I said it, her anus clenching my horse cock.

I tell her to start eating Stan's pussy, and she obliges happily. Avery keeps moaning. With each one, I only thrust harder. I thrust for over an hour. I begin jerking her Dick, and this drives her over the edge. She unleashes her load right onto my new tits. Simultaneously, the now female Stan orgasms hard squirting all over Avery's small face. I continue to thrust until I unleash an enormous load into Avery's tight anus. I pull out, and start licking the cum off of her body. Stan had passed out from his first female orgasm, and her cum still covered her. I finish cleaning all of the cum off, and before swallowing, begin to share it with my beautiful shemale daughter. We fall asleep, our still erect cocks pressing against each others chests.

**The end.**

**Probably not going to continue this story**

**Review/fav**


End file.
